Finally Free
by Midnight-Rose4563
Summary: With all of the oc's that got submitted and aproved by me. We Finally are free of the school,they dont control us,dont spy on us ,we are finally free for once in our non normal lifes. Raiting and title might change.
1. Chapter 1

SYOC THAT MADE THE CUT:

Name/Nickname: Spark(ANON)DONE

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoats): Flock

Personality: Funny, Quiet, Strong, Daydreamer, Fighter, Artsy

Appearance (plz be creative):

Dark Brown Hair

Green Eyes

White Eagle Wings

Tall (5' 6")

Freckles

Mussel-y

Skinny

Wavy Hair

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):

Purple Top (short sleeve)

Dark Blue Skinny Jeans

Purple Nike Tennis Shoes

Black North face Jacket (Denali with hood)

Hair down her back

Background:

Her parents died when she was 2 and they injected another women with Her little sister.

Taken to the school at the age of 3 and given wings. Found out she had a little sister when she was 8 and escaped with her flock at the age of to get sparkie but was almost killed so she left her.  
Family (optional):

You can pick…

Likes:

North face

SpongeBob Square pants

Hop the movie

Penguins

Pandas

Dislikes:

Erasers

Heat

Walking slowly

Strengths:

Fighting

Determined

Weaknesses:

Can't take heat

Weight (optional): 70 lbs.

Height (optional): 5' 6"

Extra Powers: turns things into ice, burns things with her mind, breathes under water,

Mix/Mutation (percentages): 25 avian 75 American

Romance, and with whom (optional): Shadow (mine)

Name/Nickname: Shadow(ANON)DONE

Age: 16

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoats): Flock

Personality: Quiet, Dark

Appearance (plz be creative)

Onyx Hair  
Brown eyes

Light tan skin

Lean

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):

Background:

No one knows

Family (optional): none

Likes:

Fighting

Spark being the leader

Spark

Food

Swimming

Playing acoustic guitar

Dislikes:

Mushrooms

Strengths:

Fighting

Determined

Weaknesses:

Loves Spark

Weight (optional): 90 lbs (muscle)

Height (optional): 5' 6"

Extra Powers: invisibility, super strength, breathe underwater

Mix/Mutation (percentages): 25 75 American

Romance, and with whom: Spark

Name/Nickname: Her full name is Rosalyn Mallory Reed, and she has no nickname. Twilight DONE

Age: 9 and her birthday is February 27.

Gender: female

Group: Flock

Personality: Rosalyn's happy around her Flock, but fierce, snarky, and sarcastic around everybody else.

Appearance: Rosalyn is tall and skinny, and has black wavy hair with rose pink highlights mixed in. (she hates every shade of pink, except for rose pink.) Her eyes are electric blue, and she has tons of freckles on her cheeks. Her hands and arms are covered in scars from an accident at the School that Rosalyn refuses to talk about. Her skin is pale and doesn't tan. She has retractable claws under her nails, and her wings are pitch black with pure white splatters.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): A black sweatshirt that says on the front, 'come to the dark side, we have cookies.' with a plain dark purple T-shirt underneath. Her outfit also includes black cargo pants and electric blue knee-high converse.

Background: When her mother was getting a checkup for her baby, the 'doctor', A.K.A. a white coat, stuck a needle into her to give the babies their mutations. Accidentally, he shot it into the mother, who died. Since the babies were still alive, they took them to the School. Unluckily, they added too much mutation into one baby, and she died. Yes, there were two. Rosalyn had had a twin named Molly Krystal Reed. This is where she got her scars from. From all the injections, blood tests, and experiments that day.

Family (optional): Mom (deceased), Dad (living), Molly (her sister) (deceased).

Likes: Potatoes, Purple, black, rose pink, laughing, reading, Evanescence, writing, The Band Perry, Martina McBride.

Dislikes: Rotten potatoes, any shade of pink besides rose pink, Justin Beiber, liars, rapists, math, and bad books.

Strengths: Running fast, her sharp, retractable claws.

Weaknesses: Her youngness, her scarred memories that can drive her insane one day.

Weight (optional): I don't know exactly.

Height (optional): N/A

Extra Powers: Wiping people's memories, gills.

Mix/Mutation (percentages): 2% bird, .5% cat.

Romance, and with whom (optional): N/A

anything you think I've forgotten (optional): You didn't really forget this, I'm just wondering if they could have a pet, preferably a kitten. XD

Name/Nickname: Kylie Sarah Mitchell.

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Group: Flock

Personality: Girly-girl who loves to laugh... but when she gets pissed off she gets really dark

Appearance: Dark brown little-past-shoulder length hair with bright pink tips (that's actually how my hair looks... isn't that cool?)

Usual Outfit: Anything pink... .com/cgi/set?id=45946215

Background: grew up in the suburbs of NJ, at age 6 she realized she was different. She left home and met a bunch of kids just like her. She now leads her own flock

Family: None.

Likes: PINK! Hello kitty, her puppy Jake

Dislikes: when people are mean

Strengths: when she is pissed, she gets a burst of adrenaline and is stronger than the whole flock combined

Weaknesses: when someone catches her off guard, but then she gets pissed so...

Weight: 93 lbs

Height: 5' 2

Extra Powers: can change her outfit in a second. When she is depressed/angry she will often wear all black with skulls

Mix/Mutation: 98% human, 2% avian

Romance, and with whom: none... but it can change if you wish, it IS your story after all! :) If she does have a romance, it should be kind of like a max/fang thing... like the guy is her partner in crime and they only realize it when they are about 14. :)

Name: Elizabeth Katherine terbug. Done

Nickname: Liz, ez, litterbug.

Age: 16 or whatever you want.

Group: flock

Gender: female.

Personality: Elizabeth is wild and untamed which can get her into a lot of trouble, not just with the people around her, but emotionally as well. She loves adventure and is up for anything which usually means she heads into things without thinking about it first. She can be extremely stubborn and loves to fight and stirs everyone up just to get a fight. She has a sharp tongue and is witty and sarcastic. She has a tendency where she usually says what she is thinking which keeps everyone entertained but can get her in trouble when she says the wrong thing. Despite what her personality says and what people think about her, she is actually really smart and can be quite evil and cunning when she wants to be. She doesn't really like people and hates strangers. She keeps to herself when she is in uncomfortable places. She isn't very girly and would rather mess around in the mud and does all that guy stuff, though she doesn't mind looking good and can be convinced to do the occasional shopping. She absolutely hates being told what to do and practically flutters around doing what she wants. She has one hell of an attitude and though she seems nice, sweet and all that she can have one hell of a bad bite. She can get depressed at times when she thinks about her past but it doesn't last long. All in all she just mainly wants to get into mischief and have a fun like and regret nothing.

Appearance: her hair is shoulder length and flips up at the end. Its brown and she has a side fringe which is dark blood red. Her eyes are turquoise with a few brown speaks in them. She is naturally tanned. She has a cute button nose though she would never ever admit it. She hates her smile and her front tooth is slightly crooked but you can barely tell. She is thin but she is curvy in all the right places though she doesn't care. Though sometimes she uses her curves to get the boys to do what she wants, but otherwise she doesn't care about how she looks in that way.

Usual outfit: when it's cold she wears ripped jeans with a black shirt with flames on it and black hoodie. When hot, denim short shorts and black tank top (but definitely not slutty) and she always wears her black combat boots.

Background: when she was 14 she was kidnapped from her school. She was a normal child and the kidnap was random. She had 3 best friends, Chad, rose and jay. She just recently had fallout with jay for he used her to get in her pants. She stopped trusting anyone especially boys but then her friend Chad was there for her and they had just started dating when she was kidnapped. She was taken to the school and experimented on. She found out they had tried this mutation on another girl with amniocentesis (while in mother's stomach) but the child died soon after so they wanted to try it on a grown child a.k.a Elizabeth. She didn't like being a second option,) as they called her) she went mad with hatred and managed to escape. She lived on the streets until she found people like her (the flock)

family: didn't get on with parents and had two younger brothers. Spent most of her time in her room.

Likes: horse and motorbike riding, fixing cars, dancing (though she does it where no one can see her) reading, writing, red, country songs, horror movies.

Dislikes: her name, her size, being told what to do, being wrong, pink, seeing people get bullied, clowns.

Strengths: sneaking around, making snap and smart decisions, persuasive, and surviving on her own.

Weaknesses: doing what she is told, sticking to plans, she is super ticklish on her neck, hates worms.

Height: about 5'5.

Mix/mutation: 2% bird 2% dingo which makes her able to fly and her canine teeth are longer and sharper but she can hide them when she wants.

Powers: can fly were wings are black with red splats. She slinks around and when she is fighting she goes into frenzy (like a dingo) and goes savage until the victim is dead or captured. She hates when she is like that but it makes her one hell of a fighter.

Romance: yes.

Name/Nickname: Azula (gave it to herself) jojoandkristinaRbamfZdone

Age: 15

Gender: female

Group: Flock

Personality: Has a bit of a split personality problem, on one side she's bitchy, sarcastic, mean, violent, arrogant, childish, been described as "evil." on the other hand she's sweet, funny, kind hearted, cute, motherly, overly nice, been described as "a real life angel" she trys not to be too mean generally but she comes off as cold and forbidding most of the time. When her personalities change, she can't control it, something went wrong with her DNA splice.

Appearance: straight copper colored hair that goes down to about the bottom of her ribs, normally down or in a high pony tail. Freckle coated cheeks, arms, and shoulders. Abnormally large cat shaped gray green eyes, full pouty lips and small ears, about 5'6" and has a fragile yet muscular build, has scars all over her hands and arms from small experimentation accidents. Has a deep scar on her back from a whipping back at the school.

Usual Outfit: clothes of choice (when she isn't in public): she is more so wild than anything else, and most wears a oversized cream colored shirt that goes down to her hips and has a deep V neck, the arms reach a little lower than her elbow and flail out at the ends, with a dark brown bet around the waist. She has a pair of shorts that are the same color as the belt and they go to about her mid/upper thigh. Her shoes are normally knee high converse. She has a necklace that has a few pure white feathers on it. And she keeps a special type of string wrapped around her lower arms for re stringing her bow. She also carries a bow and quiver of arrows with her. Her Civvies/ clothes for going into public: sapphire blue skinny jeans, athletic tape wrapped around her lower arms and lower legs (below her knees) burnt orange/clay brown combat boots. She wears a pea green shirt like her cream colored one, except it has a hooded poncho over the top. With similar belt. And if they ever go under cover/if they ever change there names and go to school like the flock...she wears form fitting boot cut light colored jeans, baggy belly T shirts that show off her toned stomach, and white Nike high tops, very 80's/90's

Backround:basicly she was made to be the perfect hunter. Test tube baby. At first she is a mole and is giving the Whitecoats and erasers info about where and what the flock is doing and going, and also keeping them as far away from their real families as possible, but she starts to feel something for them, or maybe just one of them and begins to help them.

Family: Test tube baby, but she looks at the erasers and Whitecoats as family at first then once she changes she looks at the flock as family

Likes: hunting, pleasing, running, proving herself, anything dc comics, she adores batman, reading, using her intellectual powers to outsmart the majority of the people around her. super heroes in general actually, hitting things with her mace, archery, baseball, playing baseball, hitting thing in a baseball like fashion (they needed an outlet for her anger at the school) hunting, being alone, having behind her ear scratched (although she would never admit it) the sound of a piano. twilight (the time, not the novels), willow trees, blonde boys

Dislikes: freezing conditions, practical jokes, people who under estimate her, being treated like a child country music, twilight (the novels), being wrong, losing,dupstep, partying, saying sorry, being in small spaces, the words moist an tissue, people who say like more than 10 times in one sentence, cats, fakers, people who pretend to be really stupid, people who are really stupid, and being hugged.

Strengths: master archer, good swing with a mace/crowbar, bird kid, so she's strong, can fly, and heals fast. She doesn't have much of a family so she doesn't have to worry about that.

Weaknesses: when is dressed in her normal clothes/going under cover she doesn't have her weapons with her, and feels vulnerable, even though she isn't, it's somewhat like a placebo effect. Personalities switch at unexpected times and can make her nice and sweet when she needs to be a weapon.

Weight: Thin  
Height: 5'6

Extra Powers: she is a least 10 mph faster than a bird kid when running. She is more than bird kid strong. has bigger lungs and more muscal. She has perfect aim with her bow and arrows. And heals bird kid fast. Lastly she has advanced senses to hunt down her "prey"

Mix/Mutation: 2% dove...also they played with her DNA to make her stronger and faster, etc.

Romance, and with whom: oh yes please.

Name/Nickname: Cody

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Group: flock

Personality: Loud, loves to be the center of attention and usually is

Appearance: Brown hair with a Beiber cut, soft brown eyes

Usual Outfit: likes to wear LOUD colors and graphic tees... /cgi/set?id=45965857

Background: met Kylie Sarah Mitchell on the streets of Brooklyn when he was about 6. around the age of 14, they met several other kids, just like them, and now are leading a flock of their own.

Family (optional): none

Likes: domo, bright colors, being around other people, being the center of attention, music

Dislikes: black, grey, being alone

Strengths: not afraid of anything, never goes anywhere without at least 1 other person

Weaknesses: never goes anywhere without at least 1 other person

Weight (optional): 112 lbs

Height (optional): 6'

Extra Powers: can change colors

Mix/Mutation (percentages): 98% human, 2% avian

Romance, and with whom (optional): yes with Kylie  
50mins ago

Name/nickname: Christine/Chris

Age: 12

gender: femal

Group: flock

personality: funny, carding, silent, easily angered, like to be alone a lot, and when in fight tends to storm out away from everyone else in the middle of it.

Usual outfit: (OUTFIT ON PROFILE)

Back ground: she was abused by her family and soon kidnapped by the school and was soon a mutant. She escaped the school when she was 11 and tried to stay hidden since then, but her family is looking for her to kill her

Family: father: Richard mother: Wendy

Likes: when people don't fight, night, animals, and silence.

dislikes: fights, parents, sympathy, girly girls, skirts, dresses, and parents

strength: fighting at night

Weakness: being insulted

Height: 5"5

Extra power: can control fire, when she is angry her hair turns on fire along with her eyes, can control ice, when she is sad her hair turns a snowy white along with her eyes, when she touches ice her eyes turn white, have white tiger tail, whiskers, fangs, and ears when wanted, raven Dolores wings with violet streaks.

Mix/ mutation: 9% white tiger, 7% raven, and 84% human

Romance: whoever.

Name/nickname: Sparky (doesn't know her last name)DONE

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Group: Flock

Personality: She is sweet and nice, and pretty friendly. She has a hard time trusting people because of her past. She acts tough and can't stand being left behind. She is pretty funny. She can be an angel, but don't let that fool you! Most of the time she is VERY tough and has a sparking attitude (those us. She is a little trouper and can get a little sassy, but is in no way, shape, or form a girly-girl. She is a definite tomboy. She is very athletic. She is always very hostile to.

Family: Sparks Sister (hence the name)

Appearance: Brown hair with Orange tips with Hazel eyes.

Name: Drew

Age:15

Personitly: Very lovable, Slinet fighter, Very closed off to strangers, Open to flock and people she knows. Good at getting revenge and the chef of the group. She is very outgoing; quiet at times but loud other times.

Appearance: She has crystal blue eyes with green in them. She has Midnight black hair With Dark blue and dark purple streaks that go down to mid back often in loose braids or in a high ponytail. She wears a lot of blue and purple a lot and is second in command. She has Midnight black wings with dark blue feathers at the bottom.

Family: She's Fangs younger sister, and she escaped with him but went separate ways a year later. Found Rosalyn and Took care of her instill she was old enough to do it her they took down the instate of higher living and later found Kylie and Cody. She later found her pet cat Muffin along with Kylie's dog. She later found the rest of the flock hiding out under the Brooklyn bridge and joined there team.

Likes: Cookies and cream ice cream, Her Family, Getting revnge, kicking eraser butts, Flying, Fighting hunting, and Italian food.

Dislikes: Loud Sounds, Whitecoats, Erasers, The school, Cramped Places, Justin Beiber

Strength: Darkness, Silent fighting, Can control elements, Blood bending, Running, and Spying

Weakness: Loud Sounds Can't control elements really well, shopping, surprise attacks.

Mix: 5%Raven, 5%Panther, 80%human  
Extra Powers: Can control elements, Can blood bend, Better hearing then whole flock, can sense peoples movements  
Romance: yes


	2. Chapter 2

Finally free oc`s

_**GIRLS**_

Spark

Kylie

Chris

Drew

Rosalyn

Sparky

Liz

Azula

_**GUYS:**_

Shadow

Cody

Sam

_**Pets:**_

Violet

Seraphina

Jake

**First in command =spark**

**Second=drew**  
**third=**** Azula**

_**Parings=**_

SPARK+SHADOW

DREW+?

KYLIE+CODY

LIZ+?

CHRIS+?

Parts of their lives:

It was July were 2 girls that looked like each other. The 2 girls were giggling and playing with the toy trucks in park near their house. The two girls were having a wonderful time when four big scary wolf men came out from the woods near their house. The oldest girls green eyes widened as she saw them coming towards them. She dropped her toy truck and picked up her little sister and started running away. The biggest Wolf man came running after them, but didn't focus on the boy in the tree above him. The biggest girl was running as fast as she could but her sister was heavy and she was getting tired. The boy watched in horror as the wolf guy gained on them and tackled them. The oldest shrieked in surprise and let go of her sister when they fell to the ground .The Eraser stood up and took out his phone and called the other erasers to come over. While he was talking on the phone, the oldest girl knelled in front of her little sister and whispered "I want you to run home and get worry about me, I'll be fine. Just remember that I will love you forever and won't forget you if anything look back and just run home to safety, there's not much time just go."Then she hugged her tight and a single tear streamed down her face as she saw her little sister run away. She knew she wouldn't make it home, she just didn't want her little sister being taken to. The little boy around her age jumped from the trees and knocked the eraser in the head with a rock when he slapped the girl in the face. The boy then ran over to the girl, who was still shocked at hat just had happened, took her hand and ran away from the dead eraser lying in a pool of his own blood.**(For this it says spark didn't know she had a sister. I am making it so she did know but forgot about her because of all the torture at the school. Also I made it so she meets shadow at a young age.)**

A baby girl taken from her mother's stomach before birth was fighting for her life in the hospital. Being taken from her mother's stomach early made her have a high risk of the Whitecoats had a different plan, because she wasn't human. Well not 100% human. More like 2%bird 5%cat and 92% human. Her sister and mother died so her father was her only living family. The Whitecoats said they all died so they wouldn't be Whitecoats ignored the little girl when she would would cry because the Whitecoats only saw her as a perfect specimen to experiment on. They knew that the little girl would ether die at a young age from her weak immune system, or would be the greatest avian-cat mutant alive. So they took her to the school, where heartless humans worked on transforming her DNA. Little did they know that she would be part of the best mutant to take down the school…

A girl around 13 years old was in her room blasting music from her iPod dock. She never got along with her parents but she loved her brothers. Her parents didn't care for her that much ether so they didn't talk to each other often. What she didn't know was that her father was going to give her to the school and get her out of their life for good. He would stage it and make it look like she got taken on her way home from school so her friends and family won't question on what happened. Only her mother knew about it, but they didn't dare to tell their sons what was going to happen. All they had to do was waiting for the phone call to set everything in place. That phone call was a new life without a worthless daughter in their way. The Mother was about to call the school when the phone rang…. (**I also changed it so when she was taken to the school, her parents were behind it but they made it look more random then planned.)**

A Yong girl was in the school facing 20 erasers. One advanced towards her and she instantly sprang into action. She used her highly enhanced senses and training to attack all of the erasers. Punches, kicks, snapped necks, cracked skulls, and twisted limbs were all a part of her daily routines of being a spy and highly trained assassin. She was poked and prodded with needles full of who knows what. All she wanted was safety, and she got that with working for the school. But lately she has been longing to be free from the cold hearted Whitecoats and fly around free to go anywhere she pleased. She envied the girl Maximum ride and her flock because they were free and weren't stuck in the hell hole called the school. "Just one day I'll be free….."

A Girl and her older brother were locked in dog crates and next to the little girls cage was a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes with brown and white wings. The girl was in the middle of the two cages, when a white coat named jeb came in and said that he was taking them away from here. The girl knew that he was nice but was scared of what would happen if he got caught. So when the older girl unlocked the boy's cage, jeb was pushing her toward the cart before she had the chance to unlock hers. She was terrified that she would be left alone. Before jeb could leave the boy jumped off the cart and ran to her cage and unlocked it and picked her up out of her cage and ran back to the stared at him and the boy said"Im not leaving without my little sister, If I go she goes to."And with that the flock and the little girl were free from the school for now….

A young boy was hiding in the corner trying to get away from his drunken abusive father. He hated that his father always got drunk. It all started when his mother died from cancer that she was battling for 4 years, and she finally stopped fighting. The boy knew his mom wanted to stay and protect him, be there for him, but she was in so much pain and so weak she didn't want to live like this. Her last word stuck with him forever. 'Be brave my little man, be free and destroy everything that proves you wrong, I love you forever and always 'And with that she took her last breath of life and died that night. So he never listened to his father when he said his mother didn't love him. He stuck with his moms advice and little did his father know, he would soon find love and destroy everything that proved him wrong like his mother said.

A young girl at the age of 10 was sleeping in a makeshift bed in a ratty house that was wings covered her as her body was racked with to far away was her dog,her best had ran away from her parents. Her face was all over the news and she was afraid to go back home since they wernet her real parents.

A girl at the age of 11 was sleeping in an alley way. She had dirty clothes on her and her face had cuts and bruises forming. She was shivering from the cold and the breeze made things even worse. The girl was starving and lonely. She didn't know where to go and where to hide. She can't be seen by her Family because they are out to kill her and she can't run into the erasers because she wants her back at the school for more testing. Her Family Hated her and often beat her till she was unconscious So when she got kidnapped they could care less but when they saw her still alive they were out to kill her for good. She had no choice to run away from home but got kidnapped, so she was another homeless face nobody cared about. But she didn't let that get to her, or the fact that she had wings. She wanted to have a family that loved her. That was her wish, her only wish was to find a family that loved her and didn't care about her wings.

**ME:I changed them since they were really off from the peoples since i only got a small amount of guys.I need alot more and you can still submit since i have a lot of open and i haven't be able to check all of the syocs i got so if yours isn't up here don't worry.**  
**Me: So the key is the first one is Spark, sparky, and shadow  
Max: The second one is Rosalyn from when she was taken from her mother's stomach.  
Me: The Third One is Liz, about her parents planning to give her away.  
Max: The forth one is Azula and her time working for the school  
me: The 5****th**** one is Drew when she escaped with fang and the flock.  
Max: The sixth one is Cody and his goal in life.  
Me: The Seventh One is Kylie .  
Max: The last one is about Chris and her struggles with no family and no home  
Me and Max: R&R  
**


	3. Flock Now Closed

_**Italic=Girls**_

**Underlined=Boys**

**Flock is now Closed . everyone who made the cut for the flock:**

**_Azula_**

**_Snow _**

**_Chris_**

**_Liz_**

**Rowan**

**Tristan**

**_Selina_**

**_Spark_**

**Shadow**

**Dallas**

**_Sparky_**

**_Rosalyn_**

**_Kylie_**

**Cody**

**_Kat_**

**_Iris_**

**Sam**

**Im going to split it up into a second flock, just to make it easier on me.**

**Still open:**

**Erasers**

**Whitecoats**

**Second Flock**

* * *

The parings so far are:

Spark and Shadow

Kylie and Cody

Azula and Dallas

(Let me Know if you want something changed if those are your characters.)

When submitting a character, you can add a pet if you want and also can submit more than one person.I NEED ALOT OF GUYS!

I have alot of people submitting girls, which is okay, but i need guys i need more for Whitecoats. I got some but im going to need alot more for the story.

Sorry its short but its whats needed for the story, so i`ll try to work and finish some chapters for my other story's and post them so watch for them.

Thanks and DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER!


End file.
